Lost Inside You
by Madison Blyin
Summary: Edward está vivendo sua década de rebeldia. Numa de suas caçadas noturnas ele encontra Isabella Swan. Uma das muitas vítimas que ja cruzaram seu caminho. Dessa vez ela é inocente e ele não resiste a tentação de transformá-la em vampira.
1. Prólogo

_**(POV Edward)**_

A noite já havia chegado, quando o aperto em minha garganta intensificou e eu tomei a decisão de sair daquele quarto nostálgico. Faziam exatos 3 anos, desde que eu me afastara de Carlisle, Esme e Rosalie e o tempo passava devagar demais para mim. Mas o que alguém que tinha a eternidade pela frente poderia pensar? Isso se eu fosse um _alguém_...

Minha caçada havia começado, eu caminhava pelas ruas de Londres, sempre com as mãos no bolso do sobretudo e um chapéu para esconder meu rosto, afinal, não era preciso olhar para as outras pessoas para saber quais eram suas reações, suas emoções e seus pensamentos. Eu podia escutar, como se elas sussurrassem de boa vontade aos meus ouvidos.

No meio de tantos pensamentos, eu já me programava para filtrar apenas aqueles que eu considerava perversos e com tendências assassinas. Eu já havia descartado a possibilidade de matar inocentes, não era isso que minhas duas famílias – tanto a morta quanto a..bem, a meio morta – queriam para mim. Então a forma de eu saciar a minha sede implacável era correndo atrás dos culpados, aqueles monstros que não traziam nada de bom para a humanidade e que com certeza, não fariam falta a ninguém.

Dobrando a esquina de uma movimentada rua, eu senti o cheiro de sangue, mesclado com a adrenalina e seis pensamentos perversos o suficiente para serem os escolhidos da noite. Me movimentei com agilidade, mas tomando todo o cuidado para não chamar atenção. Desci a rua de pedra e cheguei até uma parte deserta da cidade, ouvindo apenas os pensamentos, o quase cessar de um batimento cardíaco e outros mais rápidos, repletos da adrenalina de estarem fazendo algo perigoso e atraente.

Ao chegar, vi seis homens em volta de uma jovem dama, já caída no chão e com sangue saindo de alguns cortes de seu corpo. O líder do grupo, segurava um canivete nas mãos e ria da mulher caída no chão. Alguns outros bebiam vinho e contemplavam a imagem, excitando-se com aquilo. Resolvi agir. Num movimento só, derrubei os seis no chão. Mas fiquei focado no líder, esperando que ele não gritasse muito, eu procurei a linha de sua jugular e mordi. Aproveitei para sugar todo o sangue imundo que vinha do corpo daquele homem, mas não consegui deixar de prestar atenção nos outros cincos, que ainda estavam lá, vivos. Por enquanto...

Ao terminar com o ultimo, eu me virei para ir embora, mas fui impedido quando o vento do sul me trouxe o cheiro dela...Era o perfume mais agradável que eu já havia sentido em toda minha existência, era sexy, acolhedor, atraente e impossível de resistir. Antes que eu pensasse em algo, já estava em cima do corpo quase desnudo e sangrento, tomei cuidado para não manchar minha roupa e mordi seu pulso, deixando que aquele líquido vermelho e quente me invadisse. O que veio em seguida foi inexplicável. Ao contrário dos outros, seu sangue era doce, um gosto particular muito melhor que o cheiro por si só. O sabor explodia em minha boca e cada vez eu estava mais ávido por beber dela.

" _Maldito Herman que sempre esquece de trancar os portões. Quem ele acha que eu sou? Um escravo? " _

Fui despertado pelo pensamento de algum humano se aproximando. Eu não sabia como, mas consegui me desprender dela e correr para uma área onde a pouca luz provinda dos postes movidos a gases não me encontrariam. Minha respiração continuava agitada pela recente descoberta e eu sabia que deveria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Estavam todos mortos, não tinha muito mais o que fazer.

O humano, um homem com uma enorme protuberância na barriga, com cabelo oleoso e de cerca de 40 anos, apareceu na cena e se deparou com os corpos no chão. Seis homens com perfurações no pescoço, alguns com ossos quebrados e até outro sem a cabeça e mais uma mulher, que havia tido o azar de estar na hora errada, no lugar errado. Eles haviam violentando-a e não satisfeitos com isso, ficarem felizes em usar o canivete e cacos de vidro de garrafas quebradas para perfurarem seu já frágil corpo. O homem desistiu da ideia de ir trancar os tais portões, e correu rua acima, com o intuito de chamar policiais para averiguar as situações. Essa era a minha deixa para sair.

E quando eu me virava para sair pelo lado do bosque que circundava a área dos armazéns, mais uma vez, algo me impediu e não era o perfume e o maravilhoso sangue daquela mulher. Eu havia decidido não beber dela novamente. Ela era só uma vitima, com a probabilidade de já ter tido uma família e filhos. Mas o que me chamou atenção, foi um som frenético que eu era capaz de reconhecer.

Eu o escutara, alguns anos atrás, quando Carlisle tomou a decisão de transformar Esme. Esse era o som do veneno tomando conta do corpo, queimando, modificando, aperfeiçoando tudo. E isso estava acontecendo com a mulher. No calor do momento, eu fui incapaz de esquecer-me deste detalhe. Aos homens isso nada mudou, eles já estavam mortos e não sobrara sequer uma gota de seu sangue para que o veneno pudesse circular. Mas com ela não. Por mais machucada e ferida que tivesse, ainda havia sangue, eu não havia bebido tudo, por causa do humano e também seus batimentos cardíacos, vacilantes e francos e que só agora me deram sinal de vida. Eu havia envenenado-a, transformado-a e simplesmente não podia deixa-la aqui. Logo, os policiais chegariam e ela poderia ser descoberta.

Sem perder mais tempo, eu a peguei em meus braços e fui embora dali.

Eu tinha feito a besteira de agir sem pensar. Permiti que meus instintos mais básicos falassem mais alto. E agora eu havia condenado-a. Para sempre. Porque até a morte era melhor do que uma vida repleta de restrições e dor. Mais uma vez eu tinha provado a mim mesmo o quanto era incapaz de agir em algo. Eu deveria ter ficado com Carlisle, agido como ele, seguido seu exemplo e nada disso estaria acontecendo.

A caminho de casa, eu refleti na possibilidade de chama-lo e pedir ajuda, mas eu não o faria. A mulher a partir de hoje seria minha responsabilidade e eu arcaria com todas as consequências. Fossem boas ou ruins.

#-#

O primeiro dia da transformação foi do jeito que eu imaginei. O veneno estava fazendo todo o trabalho de recuperação. A mulher, cujo nome eu só descobri depois que apareceu uma noticia de seu desaparecimento no jornal, já estava com as feridas cicatrizadas e praticamente invisíveis. Consegui um vestido de suas medidas e do modo mais cavalheiro possível, troquei suas vestes, sumindo com o rasgado e ensanguentado logo em seguida.

No segundo dia, o inesperado não veio: os gritos. A transformação era dolorosa, mais que isso, era a pior dor que uma pessoa podia suportar, se é que chamaríamos aquilo de suportar. Eu lembrava claramente da minha transformação e lembrava dos gritos de Esme, que implorava que Carlisle a matasse.

Era uma dor cruciante, como se lava percorresse todo nosso corpo, queimando e evaporando tudo que viesse pela frente, mas no segundo dia, por conta da cicatrização, já estávamos bem despertos para sentir tudo. Mas a mulher – Isabella – não gritara, e nem sequer se mexera. E a minha curiosidade de saber o que acontecia era maior ainda, pelo fato de eu não ser capaz de escutar seus pensamentos. Ela estava quieta, como num estado de coma. E eu apenas era capaz de ouvir os batimentos ritmados de seu coração e o veneno espalhando-se pelo corpo.

No terceiro dia, o veneno fazia o inverso, ele voltava diretamente para um único lugar – o coração – onde terminava seu serviço. Até então, Isabella ainda não dera quaisquer sinal de consciência e eu não sabia se o que estava sentindo era preocupação. Carlisle preocupava-se comigo, e eu até então acreditava que isso era porque ele havia sido meu criador e assumira toda a responsabilidade. Já Esme, por mais nova que fosse do que eu, me via como o filho que ela não conseguiu ter. Mas o que eu sentia nesse momento era novo. Algo que nem mesmo os romancistas e os poetas eram capazes de descrever.

No final do terceiro dia, seu coração deu a ultima batida e eu me aproximei cautelosamente de Isabella, esperando o momento em que seus novos olhos se abrissem para a sua nova realidade. Não demorou muito, e eu pude as duas piscinas vermelho sangue se adaptarem e pousarem diretamente em mim.

- Olá. – eu disse, incapaz de pensar em algo melhor. Eu nunca havia transformado ninguém antes, e deixei o trabalho de falar primeiramente com Esme para Carlisle, sendo que isso jamais aconteceu comigo.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas levantou e se afastou o máximo que podia, parando na parede oposta a mim. Seus olhos curiosos enxergavam tudo, e absorvia tudo o que podia. Sua respiração – agora não necessária – estava acelerada, e suas mãos estavam em garras.

- Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la senhorita.

_**(Pov Bella)**_

Dor. Era tudo que eu conseguia sentir no momento. Minha garganta estava ardendo, como se eu precisasse urgentemente de um copo de água gelada. Mas não era água que eu queria...

Tudo estava tão estranho! As cores pareciam mais vivas e eu conseguia ver os organismos microscópicos dos quais Jacob tanto falara que existiam, eu conseguia ver a poeira agitando-se no ar de acordo com a corrente de vento. E os cheiros! Eu era capaz de sentir o cheiro de terra molhada, o cheiro da madeira dos móveis e o cheiro dele!

Havia um homem na minha frente. Seus olhos eram cruelmente vermelhos e sua pele extremamente pálida. Mas ao contrário do que eu queria acreditar, ele era lindo! E eu queria ruborizar por achar isso. Se mamãe soubesse de meus pensamentos iria me trancar no quarto por três dias e se então soubesse que eu estava sozinha com um homem, era provável que eu nunca mais saísse de lá.

- On...onde estou? – eu perguntei e estranhei na hora o tom da minha voz. Estava lindo, era quase musical.

- Você está nos subúrbios de Londres. – ele respondeu sério. Com as mãos no bolso da calça.

Londres. Eu lembrava de Londres. Foi onde eu morei durante toda a minha vida. Onde ia para os jantares das amigas de mamãe, e para as peças de teatro que Jacob me levava escondida. Havia também o educandário, onde após tanto aprender eu tomei a decisão de dar aulas de inglês.

Mas eu nunca frequentei o subúrbio. Não era lugar para mim, dizia mamãe. Ela estava me criando para o casamento e jamais permitiria que eu viesse a um desses lugares. Então o que eu estava fazendo aqui? E o que havia acontecido?

Encostei meu corpo na parede e tudo pareceu estranho demais. E então as imagens da ultima noite que eu lembrava surgiu na minha mente.

Eu estava saindo da casa de Katherine e indo até Jacob, que me esperava num pub a duas quadras de distancia, quando eles apareceram. Me impedi de continuar a ver aquilo e resolvi olhar para o homem na minha frente.

Ele não era um daqueles, eu não o reconhecia de lugar algum.

- Eu preciso voltar pra casa! – falei rápido e ele me impediu.

Em instantes, ele segurou minha mão e olhou para mim.

- Temo que eu não posso permiti-la a sair daqui. – ele disse calmamente e eu gelei.

Então não era o fim? Ele havia me sequestrado?

Eu resolvi fazer a primeira coisa que pensei. Saí correndo, atravessei a porta e consegui avistar a saída, eu podia senti-lo atrás de mim, e o ar moldando-se ao nosso redor. Mas eu vi algo que chamou a minha atenção e acabou permitindo que ele chegasse ao meu encalço.

Dobrado em cima de uma mesa de mogno, estava um jornal. Entre tantas noticias, estava uma foto minha e meu nome logo embaixo.

**Família Swan e amigos de luto. Políciais encerram buscas e afirmam que a jovem Isabella Swan morreu durante o incêndio do educandário. **

Logo abaixo, havia mais 2 colunas falando sobre um incêndio que destruiu todo o educandário e testemunhas dizendo que eu estava no local na hora do acidente. Então eu estava morta?

- Mas...eu não estava lá! Eu estava com Katherine e então...

- Sinto muito por isso. – ele disse atrás de mim, segurando meu braço. – Eu tive que fazer algo.

- Foi você? – eu gritei, virando-me para ele.

Seu rosto perfeito continuava sem emoção.

- Eu precisava encontrar um modo de fazê-los pensarem que estais morta. É melhor assim, acredite. Não se preocupe com isso. Não havia ninguém no educandário na hora do incêndio e eu coloquei um bom dinheiro para que os donos pudessem reconstruir o local. Sua amiga Katherine e seu primo Jacob acreditam que você foi diretamente para lá.

- Mas...

- Os homens que a violentaram estão mortos. Eu também cuidei disso.

- Eu não estou morta! – gritei novamente e ele apontou para um espelho do outro lado do cômodo.

- Acredite, é melhor eles acreditarem que você está.

Com uma calma que eu não sabia que tinha, me aproximei do espelho não acreditando no que estava vendo.

A garota que estava lá não podia ser eu, mas eu sabia que era. Mas tudo nela estava diferente! Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais escuros e ondulados, a pele estava pálida e impecável, os lábios um pouco vermelhos e bem desenhados. Mas os olhos, estavam vermelhos, mais vermelhos que os do homem atrás de mim. O que aconteceu afinal?

- Eu estava andando, quando percebi o que aconteceu. Aqueles homens estavam ao seu redor, rindo e você estava caída no chão praticamente sem vida. Eu os matei e acidentalmente acabei transformando você em alguém igual a mim.

Eu podia comentar sobre o fato dele ter matado seis homens, mas eu estava mais preocupada na ultima parte da frase.

- E o que nós somos então? – sussurrei, mas fui totalmente capaz de me escutar e sabia que eles também.

Um suspiro e seu reflexo olhou diretamente para mim.

- Vampiros.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**(Pov Bella)**_

O aperto em minha garganta intensificou no momento em que o vento trouxera o cheiro de sangue na minha direção. Edward me alertara sobre como eu estava um tanto descontrolada e que a qualquer momento eu poderia me tornar irracional. Ele explicou que me ajudaria a passar por essa fase pós-transformação, mas que antes de tudo eu precisava beber sangue logo. Era a única forma de me controlar um pouco e aprender as lições que ele tinha que me ensinar.

Eu não sabia como, mas eu não o culpava pelo que eu era. Eu juntei as minhas lembranças com o que ele me disse e eu tomei a decisão de que não adiantava procurar culpados. Eu fora violentada e praticamente morta e ele me salvou. Minha vida agora seria diferente, eu tinha novos limites e novas expectativas, mas o que mais me deixava triste era a saudade e a dor por minha família.

Renée provavelmente estava dizendo a todos que estava aguentando a minha morte, mas minha mãe não era tão forte assim. Ela já havia superado a morte de meu pai e a de Kayle – meu irmão mais velho. Eu era tudo que sobrara na vida dela, além de Jacob, um moleque de rua que ela abrigara a 5 anos atrás e desde então já era considerado da família. Havia também a saudade das professoras e das crianças do educandário e de Katherine, a única amiga que eu tivera em toda a minha vida.

- Você precisa se apressar Isabella. – Edward disse ao meu lado. – Faltam menos de três horas para os operários saírem para o trabalho, ou você se alimenta agora ou teremos que esperar mais uma noite.

Eu tinha sérias duvidas de que conseguiria esperar mais uma noite. Faziam dois dias que eu acordara e Edward desde então vinha me explicando seu estilo de vida, ou como ele mesma fizera questão de dizer, de existência. Edward havia me explicado que a partir de agora nós não podíamos sair ao sol, não porque ele fosse nos causar algum mal, mas porque nosso corpo emitia uma espécie de reflexo aos seus raios e isso chamaria a atenção de humanos. Explicou também que nosso corpo era projetado para caçar, nossa visão melhorava, nosso reflexos, nossa audição e inclusive o olfato. Eu estava forte, mais forte do que jamais imaginei que pudesse ser e com a força veio a velocidade. Ainda assim, o principal problema era a caça. Eu tinha que beber sangue, mas não sabia como.

Agora, eu estava em pé, no alto de um prédio publico observando um mendigo dormir atrás do lixo de um dos vários becos de Londres. Ele era apenas um humano, incapaz e sem a necessidade de matar para sobreviver. E eu não sabia se tinha coragem de mata-lo. Edward mais uma vez explicou que ele só matava criminosos, homens que faziam mais bem para a sociedade mortos do que vivos. E aquilo de certa forma aliviou o peso da culpa, mas não toda ela.

- Ele está sonhando nesse exato momento. O sonho é mais uma lembrança, ele está lembrando o tempo em que era casado e tinha filhos.

- E não é mais?

- Jogo. Ele se viciou em jogos de azar, pôquer e endividado, acabou perdendo a esposa e os filhos nas mãos de agiotas. Esse homem não tem mais motivos para existir. Se é que você me entende.

O que mais me assustava naquilo tudo, era a capacidade de Edward escutar o pensamento dos outros e conseguir saber de muita coisa. Um tanto desconfortável, ele me disse que não conseguia acessar meus pensamentos e eu apenas ri, já sabendo que meus defeitos humanos não havia desaparecidos ao todo. Eu sempre me achei diferente dos outros e isso espelhou na minha transformação.

- Para de pensar um pouco. Deixe sua mente aberta para a expectativa de uma caçadora e se alimente. Não pense que você está matando, apenas que está fazendo o que é preciso para sobreviver.

Eu assenti e segui suas instruções. Aquele mundo era inteiramente novo para mim e Edward era o único ponto onde eu poderia buscar apoio, por mais que nem o conhecesse direito, a sensação de confiança que ele exalava já bastava para mim.

_**(Pov Edward)**_

Isabella caçou pela primeira vez. Sua presa havia sido um morador de rua sem destino fixo e com uma enorme culpa na cabeça. Em três minutos ela drenou todo o sangue de seu corpo e se afastou com certa repugnância.

Nós voltamos para a velha casa em que estávamos ficando e ela pediu um pouco de privacidade. Eu não era capaz de negar isto a ela.

Ainda estava sendo difícil, eu me apegava a qualquer informação sobre minha antiga _vida_ nos Cullens para usar como experiência com Isabella. Ela era apenas uma recém-criada, e eu estava aqui para ajuda-la a passar por essa transição. Nas horas que passamos juntos eu tentava ao máximo contar tudo o que podia sobre nós. Mas mesmo assim, fui incapaz de explicar sobre os Cullens e sobre o estilo de vida que Carlisle escolhera. Por se alimentar de animais, ele se autodenominara um vegetariano nato, por mais que esse termo não se aplicasse bem a pratica. Ele não era um nômade, preferindo passar um bom período de tempo em cidades grandes, atuando como médico a noite. Esme e Rosalie continuaram com ele, e adotaram seu estilo de alimentação como um mantra. Eu tentara, mas o desejo de me alimentar de sangue humano falara mais alto que qualquer outra coisa. Eu não queria matar inocentes, mas também não conseguia me saciar com sangue de animais, no meio dessa linha tênue, eu achei uma espécie de solução. La estava eu, caçando humanos que haviam feitos muita maldade, poupando a vida de outros humanos e conseguindo me alimentar. Não era uma escolha perfeita, mas era isso ou nada. E Isabella me escutou, e entendeu que assim era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa, mesmo sem saber do vegetarianismo. Eu me senti culpado em esconder isso dela, mas eu já era culpado de tantas coisas que algo a mais não mudaria muito o meu peso nas coisas.

Numa terça-feira, nós aproveitamos uma forte tempestade que atingira Londres e saímos de casa em pleno dia, Isabella precisava de roupas e pensou em ver se encontrava algo em sua antiga casa. Por mais perigoso que fosse, ela me assegurou que conseguia manter sua sede sob controle e disse que a essa hora ninguém estaria em sua casa. Sua mãe estava na casa da irmã e seu irmão Jacob trabalhava como aprendiz numa oficina de carros.

A casa de Isabella ficava numa parte nobre de Londres, na verdade era mais uma mansão e ela estacou assim que pulamos os muros.

- Eu vou sentir falta daqui. – ela sussurrou.

- Eu poderia dizer que entendo o que você passa. Mas quando eu acordei, tanto meu pai quanto minha mãe já estavam mortos. – assumi.

- Minha mãe está perdida Edward. Ela só tinha a mim. É claro que Jacob não irá abandoná-la mas...

- Você era filha dela.

Ela assentiu e deu um curto passo na direção da casa.

- Nós não precisamos entrar. Existem outras maneiras de conseguir roupas para você.

- Eu quero me despedir...

Com um breve aceno, eu vi Isabella correr em direção a casa. Ela conseguiu subir numa arvore e entrou por uma janela. Durante todo o tempo, eu fiquei encostado perto do muro, sempre tomando cuidado para não ser visto por mais ninguém. As nuvens de chuva estavam ficando cada vez mais densas, o que avisava uma possível tempestade. Isabella seria capaz de trazer todos os seus objetos sem se molhar? E mesmo se conseguisse, o que sua mãe pensaria ao entrar no quarto da filha _morta_ e não achar alguns de seus objetos pessoais? Eu imaginava que ela havia pensado nisso.

Não demorou muito mais que uma hora, e ela voltou. Carregava um baú de tamanho médio e eu podia ver a tristeza em seu olhar. A mente de Isabella podia ser um enigma para mim, mas seus olhos revelavam toda a emoção que ela sentia no momento.

- Precisa de alguma ajuda? – perguntei quando ela se aproximou.

- Vejo que és um cavalheiro! – ela disse com um falso sorriso, assim que entregou o baú a mim.

- Fui muito bem educado.

- Eu imagino que sim.

- Isabella...

- Me chame apenas de Bella. – ela disse rapidamente e eu parei para olhá-la.

- É que...vamos passar um bom tempo juntos não é? Talvez ajude um pouco...nos tratarmos de uma forma mais...informal. Me chame apenas de Bella. – ela continuou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Com certeza deveria ser uma mania que surgiu em sua humanidade.

- Certo. Mas eu sou apenas Edward. Nada de apelidos. – eu respondi e ela riu.

[...]

- Então quer dizer que você conhece o seu criador? – ela perguntou, enquanto encarava a parede da _nossa_ sala.

- Sim. Eu fiquei com ele por um tempo, depois achei melhor seguir meu rumo sozinho. – isso fez com que ela se virasse e me encarasse.

- Você quer que eu...?

- De maneira alguma Isabella. Eu te transformei, tenho que ajudar você a passar por isso e...sua companhia não é ruim.

Na verdade, eu estava estranhando sua capacidade de concentração e toda a sua força de vontade de manter-se racional. Eu lembrava dos meus primeiros meses como recém-nascidos, eu não conseguia pensar em nada mais além de sangue.

- Bella! – ela corrigiu, destacando a sílaba tônica de seu apelido. Eu tive que rir.

- Nós não iremos ficar muito tempo aqui em Londres. Não é bom ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar. Lembra-se do que te disse sobre os outros? Os nômades...

- Sim. Você disse que chamaria a atenção dos humanos tantas mortes assim. Eu entendo. Para onde vamos?

Vamos. Palavra que eu não utilizava a um bom tempo. Meu vocabulário costumava ser apenas em primeira pessoa. Eu. Meu. Me. Mas agora eu tinha Is...Bella. E isso mudaria as coisas.

- Não sei. Me diga você. – falei tentando ser educado. – Algum lugar em especial que você gostaria de conhecer?

- Eu adoraria ir a Paris! Mas por causa da guerra...

- Não tem problema. Fica até mais fácil. Por conta da guerra, o número de mortos cresce, e não fará muita diferença dois vampiros matando por lá ou não.

- Mas a guerra acabou!

- Mas ainda assim, pessoas morrem todos os dias...

- Certo. Eu vou sentir saudades daqui...da minha mãe, de Jacob, das pessoas do educandário...de Kathy.

- Depois de algum tempo as coisas ficarão mais fáceis... – eu tentei amenizar.

Ela respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse expulsar algum pensamento.

- Quando iremos?

- Na próxima semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Infelizmente não pude postar o primeiro capítulo mais cedo por motivos pessoais. Mas aqui está ele. Ja estou agilizando o próximo e dependendo dos comentários de vocês, eu posto o próximo ainda nessa semana.<strong>

**E se puderem, deem uma passadinha nas minhas outras fics, ok?**

**Kisses by Mah :)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Quantos milhões de anos estou sem postar aqui?**

**Conversamos mais lá embaixo.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Pov Edward)<strong>

- Tem certeza que eles não vão nos encontrar? – Bella perguntou, assim que descemos seu baú no pequeno barco.

- Há essa hora eles estão dormindo em alguma viela por conta da bebedeira, se sairmos agora nós podemos chegar no litoral francês dentro de três horas.

Eu assisti enquanto Isabella assentia e sentava na proa do barco, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e seu vestido marcava a sua cintura fina. O frio estava ficando pior, mas eu não era capaz de temê-lo. Por hábito, Isabella encolheu-se quando uma súbita corrente de ar nos atingiu e eu joguei meu casaco para ela, mesmo que fosse algo sem importância.

- Obrigada. – ela sussurrou e eu apenas sorri.

A convivência tornara-se fácil, fácil até demais. Isabella era curiosa por natureza e levemente estabanada. Mas mesmo assim, sua capacidade de manter-se racional e sua rápida absorção de informações me deixava alarmado, cheguei a pensar que aquilo poderia ser um dom.

Agora, meia-noite de uma terça-feira, nós estávamos indo em direção à França. Isabella expressara seu desejo de conhecer o país e eu não seria capaz de dizer não a ela.

[...]

- É verdade que os franceses não gostam de tomar banho? – ela perguntou e eu tive que rir.

- Alguns, por acreditarem que o excesso de agua pode trazer doenças. Mas a maioria dá a desculpa de que não tem acesso a agua. O que não é bem verdade, em cada rua de Paris há um poço com agua potável. Basta procurar.

- E como é a vida na Colônia? – eu tirei os olhos do mar e me concentrei em Bella, em apenas segundos ela havia mudado de assunto.

- Você tem algum preconceito contra os americanos? Já faz um bom tempo que conquistamos a independência, não somos mais uma "colônia".

- Desculpe, você ainda carrega esse sentimento nacionalista ao que parece. Mesmo assim, resolveu morar na Inglaterra! – ela se desculpou e acusou ao mesmo tempo.

- O clima europeu é bom. É tudo que estou disposto a falar.

Cerca de três horas depois, nós chegamos em Calais e pegamos o seu baú. O porto estava deserto e nós corremos para a área residencial da cidade, eu e Isabella poderíamos continuar a correr até chegar em Paris, mas...

- Se nós roubamos um barco, que mal há em roubar uma charrete? – ela perguntou assim que paramos atrás de uma casa burguesa de dois andares.

- Os cavalos. Eles sentem medo de nós.

- Ah...então teremos que correr? É que...

- Você ainda se sente desconfortável com isso?

- Eu estou de vestido Edward e correr na floresta com um baú não parece ser algo muito pratico.

- Nós podemos esperar até o amanhecer e pagar alguém para nos levar de carro. Nós usamos chapéu e não olhamos diretamente nos olhos, o que é muito comum por aqui, o problema todo é...

- Minha sede. – ela completou.

- Exato, não sabemos o quanto você irá aguentar.

- Eu posso caçar...

- Não consigo_ ver_ nenhuma possível vitima.

Isabella suspirou e se aproximou de mim, em pé e ereta ela ficava na altura de meus ombros e se esforçou um pouco para olhar em meus olhos.

- O que faremos?

[...]

- Sua boca está suja de sangue. – disse assim que ela largou o corpo do homem.

Isabella me olhou com os olhos arregalados e passou a mão em seus lábios cor de rosa.

- Melhorou?

Eu sorri para ela e peguei sua mão, quente ao toque. _Meu toque_.

- Edward, ainda precisamos resolver o problema do transporte. Não tenho moeda alguma para pagar a um motorista.

- Eu tenho. – respondi, ajudando-a a jogar o corpo no mar. Não era muito eficaz, porque ele ficaria boiando mas a falta de sangue poderia indicar que algum peixe o atacou.

- Estamos em 1937. Presumo que as mulheres tenham ganhado certa independência. – ela argumentou revirando seus olhos.

- Bella, você só é uma vampira há 3 semanas, você não me parece ter mais que 18 anos e era cercada de luxo. Você deve estar acostumada a terem as pessoas pagando por você.

- Eu...eu nunca gostei disso. – ela murmurou, olhando para baixo e chutando uma pedrinha. Para Bella, o chute foi pequeno, mas sua força foi o suficiente para transformá-la em pó.

- Ser mimada?

- É. Papai e Kayle morreram na guerra, e minha mãe recebeu a herança, ela sempre me ofereceu as melhores roupas, os livros e...O que eu quero dizer é que Renée não era muito boa em demonstrar sentimentos, me dar as coisas era uma forma que ela tinha de aliviar.

Eu nunca tive esse problema. Pelo que posso me lembrar, demonstração de afeto nunca faltou com meus pais, nas memórias que restam eu posso ver nós três em uma casa de campo, posso ver meu pai jogando um disco para mim, posso ver minha mãe pedindo para sairmos do sol e depois nos chamando para comer. Posso ver o modo como ela e meu pai se olham, e me lembro de ter pensado mais de uma vez que aquele tipo de amor era muito raro e as minhas chances eram poucas. Lembro de estar com meu pai em um lugar que provavelmente era seu escritório, lembro dele conversando comigo, jogando xadrez, debatendo sobre um livro...E então lembro da doença, que o atacou primeiro e tirou sua vida em menos de seis horas.

- Edward?

- Diga.

- Eu...perdão, mas...quantos anos você tem?

- Eu nasci em 1901. – respondi, olhando para o reflexo da lua no mar. – Fui transformado no final de 1918.

- Faz algum tempo...

- Faz... E eu já sei o que podemos fazer.

- O que?

- Vamos a uma taverna.

Pude ver os olhos dela se arregalarem e então ela estava mordendo seu lábio inferior. Uma mania curiosa.

- Qual o problema? Nós podemos conseguir um quarto lá e já pedimos transporte para o dia seguinte. Nós usamos os chapéus e manteremos nossos olhos longe da visão.

- É que...tem muita gente Edward. E o que eles pensarão de nós? Eu...quero dizer, nós somos muito jovens, para ficarmos sozinhos em uma taverna.

- Você está constrangida? – perguntei tentando segurar o riso. Ela me olhou sério, uma ruguinha se formando entre seus olhos, eu me segurei para não encostar meu dedo lá e tentar desfazê-la. – Façamos o seguinte, troque de roupa, coloque o mais simples que tiver, e então quando chegarmos lá, iremos dizer que somos irmãos. Somos pálidos agora, e a maioria das pessoas de lá estarão bêbadas demais para reparar nas diferenças. Eu sou Edward Masen e você é minha irmã Isabella Masen.

- Por que Masen? – ela perguntou.

- Era o meu sobrenome quando humano. Eu ainda o mantenho.

[...]

- Boa noite, senhores. – Uma senhora de idade e de estrutura roliça nos atendeu assim que entramos no estabelecimento. Como eu imaginava, o lugar estava repleto de pescadores bêbados.

- Boa noite, nós gostaríamos de dois quartos por favor. – eu respondi em francês, colocando três moedas de ouro em cima do balcão.

"_OURO! Há quanto tempo não sei o que é uma moeda de ouro..."_

Eu me esforço para não soltar um sorriso e olho para Bella, que está parada ao meu lado, parada demais...

- Finja que está respirando. – eu sussurrei para apenas ela escutar. E ela respondeu com um breve aceno.

- Oh meus queridos, dois quartos, é?

- Sim senhora, um para mim e minha irmã. Nós viemos de muito longe e estamos cansados, queremos uma boa noite de sono para continuarmos nossa viagem pela manhã. – eu disse sorrindo para ela. Por sorte, a falta de iluminação e o chapéu que eu trajava não permitia que ela tivesse muito acesso a meus olhos.

- Oh claro, o senhor e sua irmã...MARGARET! – ela gritou, virando-se para a menina que varria o chão próximo as escadas. – Providencie dois aposentos para os dois viajantes, e consiga agua quente para eles se banharem, veja como estão sujos, tadinhos.

Franzi o cenho, sujos?

"_Oh, será que a menina se esqueceu de seu ciclo? Veja como está suja de sangue..."_

Ah não, ela continua com rastro de sangue. Olhei para Bella, que encarava nervosamente o balcão de ébano.

- Você tem algum outro vestido simples no baú?

- Tenho sim. Vou providenciar para vesti-lo amanhã.

- Ótimo, nós vamos ter que tomar cuidado quando chegarmos em Paris. Caso você queira sair para algum lugar após caçar, você vai ter que aprender a não se sujar. – eu murmurei, e percebi que ela se sentiu repreendida com meu tom, não fora essa minha intenção.

- Desculpe, isso tudo ainda é muito recente para mim, prometo ser mais cuidadosa da próxima vez.

A mulher voltou até nós com duas chaves e nós acenamos para ela enquanto subíamos as escadas empoeiradas, senti-me mal por Isabella estar frequentando este lugar. De um bairro nobre e bem frequentado de Londres, ela veio a pernoitar numa taverna suja e repleta de pescadores bêbados de uma pequena vila portuária francesa. Bella não merecia aquilo.

É só por essa noite, Bella...disse a mim mesmo.

Quando chegássemos a Paris, eu iria me certificar de que ela teria uma vida digna, o mais digna que uma vampira poderia ter.

[...]

**(Pov Bella)**

Eu estava sozinha.

Sozinha em um modesto quarto de uma taverna francesa numa madrugada nublada. Com um suspiro inquieto eu olhei para meus pertences.

No meu baú havia alguns vestidos - os mais simples que eu pude encontrar -, meus livros favoritos e algumas poucas joias que tinham um alto apreço sentimental.

Talvez _eu_ estivesse sentimental. Eu tinha saudade de casa. De minha mãe. De Jacob.

- Não consegue dormir? – eu escutei Edward zombar e segurei o riso. Ele estava no quarto ao lado do meu, com certeza ouvindo minha inquietude.

- Engraçadinho. Estou tendo devaneios.

- Sobre...?

- Saudades de casa. Às vezes você não fica melancólico?

Demorou alguns segundos até que ele suspirasse e respondesse e minha pergunta:

- Fico. Penso em minha vida como humano, faço um esforço para não esquecer dessa época. E então penso na vida que eu levava com meu criador.

- Você nunca me disse porque foi embora.

- Nós pensávamos diferentes. – ele respondeu e eu pude sentir a dor em sua voz.

- Eu espero nunca ter que ir embora. – sussurrei mais para mim mesma, mas é claro que ele ouviu.

- Eu não vou deixar você ir.

Ouvimos um barulho no corredor, alguém estava passando e arrastando-se por ele, provavelmente um bêbado. Por um minuto eu fiquei com medo que ele invadisse meu quarto e tentasse algo, mas então eu sorri. Eu era forte agora, poderia me defender e eu sempre teria a presença de Edward para me confortar.

- Edward...

- Diga.

- Obrigada. Você salvou a minha vida.

- Bom...foi um prazer. – ele disse debochado e eu só fiz rir.

- Deve ter sido.

- Bella...

- Diga. – revirei os olhos.

- Obrigado.

Franzi o cenho, pelo que ele estava me agradecendo?

- Obrigado por...?

- Você mudou minha vida. Trouxe alegria e luz a ela.

Eu poderia ter corado e tido uma aceleração em meus batimentos cardíacos, mas eu era uma vampira afinal. Sorri com entusiasmo e olhei para meu teto.

- Bom saber.

Minutos de silencio. Não havia necessidade de palavras, estávamos apenas pensando em nossa vida, ou existência como ele preferia dizer.

- Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite, Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu demorei muito tempo para postar nessa fic porque eu tinha outras fanfics como prioridade. Agora que estou finalizando _Spirit Bound_, terei mais tempo para postar nessa e em _Blood Promise_. Desculpem a demora, tentarei não demorar mais tanto tempo assim. **

**Então, para quem perguntou em que anos eles estavam, eu resolvi responder nesse capítulo: 1937. Estou tentando seguir a ordem cronológica dos acontecimentos de _Crepúsculo_, como por exemplo, a crianção de Rosalie, Emmett e mais tarde a vinculação de Alice e Jasper aos Cullens.**

**Vai demorar muito para os Cullens aparecer? Não. Mais alguns capítulos e podemos ter alguma aparição por parte de Carlisle, porém isso não significa que Bella e Edward voltarão para a família agora. Lembrem-se, é uma DÉCADA de rebeldia. Teremos alguns anos pela frente.**

**Enfim, feliz ano novo para vocês, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pela paciência e pelos comentários. Li todos eles com um sorrisão no rosto e isso mais do que me incentivou a escrever.**

**Qualquer dúvida, é só perguntar para a minha pessoa que eu irei responder com o maior prazer do mundo.**

**Beijos beijos povo!**


End file.
